New Friend
by Firebenderwolf
Summary: During a patrol, the turtles meet a new girl named Luna, she is different like them and holds a deep secret. Soon, the war in Luna's dreams become reality. The team gets pulled into the fight and also a bit of teen love, heartbreak and angst and smut! Luna has so much going on and there is a special red-bandanna turtle that is there to help her stay on her feet and finish the war.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO FELLOW FANFIC READERS IT IS I, FIREBENDERWOLF! THIS IS MY FIRST TMNT FANFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!**

 _ **Leo's POV**_

Why did Master Splinter have to make me leader? Raph is so hot headed that none of us can control him,"HELP!" A shrill scream beings all of us on our feet,"What was that?" Mikey asks,"Let's investigate." I say and we go towards the sound and see Foot Clan cornering a girl about 16,"Enough!" Raph yells and we start a fight with them. When they leave we go to the girl who is cornered and shaking,"It's okay." I give her my hand and she takes it and stands up,"What's your name?" "Luna. My name is Luna." She says scared,"It's okay, we won't hurt you." Mikey says cheerfully,"Tell us Luna,why are you on these streets this late?" I ask. "I'm a different." I ask calmy ,"How?" She takes off her jacket and wings slowly spring from her back.

Donnie has to catch Mikey who nearly falls after he sees the wings. Raph is speechless as Luna looks down, "You can come stay with us." I offer whe Raph pulls me towards him,"What are you thinking?! This could be a trap!" "Raph she needs protection. She couldn't protect herself against the Purple Dragons, what makes you think she can protect herself against the Shredder or the Kraang?" Raph rolls his eyes as Donnie and Luna are talking. "Fine but you can explain THIS to Splinter." He walks away and I go to talk to Luna.

 _ **Luna's POV**_

The turtles gave me their names: the blue one is Leonardo, the red one is Raphael, the purple one is Donatello and the orange one is Mikelangelo. They lead me to a sewer after I put my wings back,"Are we going in there?" They nod and Leonardo takes my hand while Raphael guides me. I enter and I see a lot of computers with stuffed dummies. "This is our home. And you don't have to call us our full names, you can call me Leo." "Raph." "Mikey!" "Donnie." I nod and sit on a couch when a big rat comes in,"My sons, who is this?" "This is Luna! She is a cool girl that we rescued and she has wings!" Mikey screams and Leo groans,"We saved her from Purple Dragons,Master Splinter." Splinter nods,"I'm very proud of you for rescuing her. Luna, may I see your wings?" I nod and take off my jacket and my white wings slowly spring out. Splinter slowly walks around them looking at them and testing their durability,"Very good. Would you like to stay here for the night?" I nod and Splinter turns to the guys who are eating their faces off. "Who would show Luna to the spare bedroom?" They stop and Mikey points to Raph, "Raph, do it." Raph growls at Mikey but gets up and walks to me, "Come on." He says roughly as he shows me to a bedroom which has a hammock and a small tv set,"If you need anything then my bedroom is next door and the group hangs out in the living room." "Thank you." He nods and I get on the hammock as I close my wings protecting my body.

 **Raph's POV**

I stay quiet as I wait for to Luna fall asleep as I look at her peacefully sleeping body. r. I mean, she is pretty for a girl who is about 5'5, who has really brown hair with little light brown natural highlights, dark brown eyes. I look closely at her face and see a scar running from her eye corner towards the corner of mouth. I am about to leave when I hear a crash in the living room as I quietly go check it out without waking up Luna. I see Leo on the ground as his eyes are black as Mikey runs to me, "We don't know what happened. He started acting like this when Luna and you walked out." Donnie is trying to contain Leo when he is thrown to the grown,"Leo! Control yourself!" "The girl, I want the girl. Her power will unleash me on the world." Leo says but his voice is way deeper, "You are not touching her." I growl as I charge Leo as we fight when 'Leo' pins me to the wall as he gets ready to make a fatal blow, "Kanja!" Luna yells as her wings are spread, "Leave that body!" A black dust erupts from Leo's mouth as it charges toward Luna when her eyes begin to glow yellow and the black dust lets out a faded roar as it disperses and Luna's eye go back to brown and her wings go back toward her back. I get up and walk to her and she looks a bit dizzy when Leo makes a groan. "What happened?" "Woah this black dust came out of nowhere and went into your mouth and you started acting weird but Luna came out with her wings and her eyes went yellow and the balk dust went away!" Mikey says really fast as Sensai comes out,"What is going on in here?!" Mikey recites the same story again as Sensai sighs and looks at Luna who is visibly shaken "Luna could you tell us what is going on please?" "The dust that Leo got possessed by was Kanja. He is similar to me or was similar to me. What that dust was his soul. " "What are you?" Sensai asks her. "I am a Olfess, a species similar to the humans instead we have different animal parts. For example, my animal part are my wings. Kanja's animal part was his tongue. My wings are based off the Earth's species hawk. Kanja was based off the snake. He could sense anybody who was planning a ambush on our village. This power wasn't enough for him and he started taking out the souls of other Olfesses'. I knew him best so I was the one who had to destroy him. He was too strong to be defeated completely so his soul was left alone." Luna sheds a single tear, "Also, he is my brother." She looks at me as her eyes are brown but with a single ring of yellow.

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 2!**

 **Raph's POV** Donnie and Mikey were freaking out after the encounter between Luna and Kanja. Splinter was trying to calm them down when I notice Luna sitting alone in the corner. I go and sit by her as she is looking at the ground, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean for Kanja to attack you." A single tear runs down her face, "It is okay Luna. We have taken way bigger beatings than that." She sighs, "That was nothing. Kanja can be much more brutal when he fights." I see the scar again on her face, "Yes, he caused that." She answers the question in my mind. "I could tell." She answers another question in my mind. Mikey comes with a box of pizza. "Leo got pizza. You want some?" I take the box and Luna looks at him, "Thank you." "No problem." He goes to the guys and I hand a piece of pizza to Luna. Her face scrunches up at the sight of the pizza, "What is that?" "It is called pizza." "What is pizza?" "It is food." "That does not look like the food I eat." "What food do you eat?" "Well, we usually eat grilled seaweed and salted clams." I nod and she looks at the pizza, "Wanna try it?" She nods and takes it from me and takes a small bite, "Oh tastes good." She says when she yawns. "Why don't you go to bed?" I ask her and she slowly nods, 'Here, I'll walk you." He helps her up and walks her to her room, not seeing his brothers' faces when they walk down the hallway.

 **Splinter's POV** I see Raph and Luna walking to her room when i hear my other sons. "OOOOOH Raphie has a crush on Luna!" Mikey laughs when Leo rolls his eyes, "Come on Mikey, Raph is just being a nice guy." "Yeah right Leo. You didn't see how he was trying to protect her from you." Donnie says. They begin to argue even more when I intervene, "My sons, it does not matter if Raph has a crush on Luna. You heard her, we must be ready for another attack by this Kanja." "Aye sensei." They say as I walk away, "But Donatello and Michelangelo are correct Leonardo. Raphael seems to like Luna." Donatello and Michelangelo begin to laugh as Leonardo's mouth is gaping open. I smile as I leave them to their bickering as I go to meditate.

 **Raph's POV** I take Luna to her room and help her in the bed, "Sorry. I got drained of my energy. That never happened before." I get her a water bottle and she drinks it, "Kanja must have done something." I say as she nods and lays down. She falls asleep fast as I begin to stroke her cheek a little when I hear footsteps, I turn to see Leo by the door. "How is she?" "She is tired." Leo nods then smirks, "What?" "Donnie, Mikey and Sensai feel as though you like her." I look at him with wide eyes, "What?" "That's what they say." I laugh when he leaves and I look at the sleeping Luna, "Don't tell me they are right." I whisper to myself as I leave her room and go to my room. I lay in bed when I fall asleep. I am asleep soundly when I hear a scream.

 **Luna's POV** _**Flashback**_ _I was running in the woods trying to figure where I am when I hear a distorted roar. I look around and see a figure coming toward me and it has golden eyes. "Kanja." "Hello Luna." "But how?" "Easy really. But I'll explain later." He comes at me when I hear a yell, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Raph comes out and gets in front of me, "Stupid boy." A black light surrounds us and when t dims down, Raph is on the ground bleeding, "Raph!" I run to him and hear a evil snicker, "Now, it's time to meet your fate!" I look up and see Kanja coming at me and when his eyes glow golden I scream,_

 **Back to Raph's POV** I run and see Luna screaming in the bed, "Luna!" I grab her arm and she wakes up thrashing around, "Hey Luna, it's me. It's okay!" "Raph?" She stops thrashing and I see her eyes are golden and brown. "It's okay Luna. You are safe." I say calmly as Leo and Sensai come running. "It was Kanja, he attacked and you were there." She is breathing heavily and I rub her back as Leo brings her some water. "Thank you." He nods and Luna calms down a bit, Sensai sighs and comes forward. "Luna, if you are okay with answering this. Why is Kanja after you?" Luna sighs as I rub her back. "I'm the only remaining Olfess besides him. He killed our entire tribe when he wanted to have all the power. My parents were to send me away but Kanja killed them and injured me. I'm his sister which means I need to be the one who challenges him to a duel and fight him until he is dead as it is in tradition. Or fight him until I am dead." She says the last part quietly as looks down, "Ah, well I will let you three sleep." Sensai leaves and Leo follows him, "I don't think I can sleep right now." "Wanna watch some tv?" I ask her and she nods, I put the tv on and she lays by me, "Thank you Raph." "For what?" "Being there for me." "No problem. I will always be here for you." She looks at me and I look at her and we both lean in and kiss each other on the lips. Our eyes close and I puts his hand on her cheek and she wraps her hands around my neck when I put my other hand on her back. We break off to breathe and her eyes look at me and I smile at her. She smiles back and she lays on me and I spoon her. "Good night Luna." "Good night Raph." I hug her as she falls asleep and hear her soft snores. "Don't worry Luna, I will protect you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo's POV**

I wake up first as usual, so I head over to the kitchen but walk by Luna's room to see her and Raph spooning. I roll my eyes and go to the kitchen and begin making breakfast when April and Casey show up. "Hey Leo. Where's Raph? He didn't come over last night." Casey says swinging his hockey stick around. "Hey Casey. Raph was busy talking with Luna." April looks away from Casey and at me, "Luna? You mean that girl that y'all rescued?" I nod my head and continue making my tea and eggs. "Something about her doesn't seem right Leo. I mean, she is seemingly has to do something that no one else can do and she makes her past seem tragic." April starts playing with the chopsticks. I look at her, "It's true Leo. I mean, she has to defeat this Kanja because its her tradition and no one else from her tribe is alive? That's kinda hard to believe considering she is alive." Casey backs her up. I open my mouth to speak but Raph comes in and cuts me off, "Morning." He says. "Good morning Raph. How's Luna doing?" April says smirking as he turns to look at her. "What?" "How is Luna, the deprived Olfess doing?" She asks again. "She is sleeping." "Cool, so y'all didn't do anything last night?" I look at him confused. "How did you find out?" "A certain turtle told me. Along with this." She pulls out her T-phone and shows Leo and I a pic of Luna and I kissing. "You and her kissed?!"

 **April's POV**

Leo yells at Raph, "You and her kissed?!" Raph looks at me and growls. "Okay yes we kissed but it was a mistake, okay?" He turns away from me. "A mistake? That doesn't look like a mistake. What did she use her powers to make you kiss her?" I laugh as Raph growls. "Come on Raph. Admit it. She is a faker. She is just trying to get pity. Besides she isn't that pretty. She is just trying to find a way to get under that head of yours to get whatever she wants." Raph turns toward me, "Okay I admit it. She seems sketchy to me. But if it wasn't for that black dust that came after Leo. Then I wouldn't believe her." "Now was that so hard." I laugh and continue to play with the chopsticks from before when Sensai comes in. "Splinter." "Raphael sit down now." He says strictly ignoring Casey and I.

 **Splinter's POV**

Raphael sits down on the bench, "I know you and Luna kissed last night. I also know how nearly everyone here thinks Luna is hiding something." I look at the four in the room. "Listen Raphael. I understand what happened with you and Luna last night. She admitted it to me this morning. She felt as though she wanted to kiss you and sorta used her powers to make you want to kiss her. That is not the point. Raphael, you must look inside yourself now and answer whether truly that the kiss was a mistake or not." He looks down at the ground, "Aye sensai." "Luna is gone!" Mikey comes running in the kitchen. "Donnie saw her running out the sewer." "When?" "Just a few moments ago! It looked as though she came from here. Donnie went to try and stop her." Leo's T-phone goes off, "Donnie?...What do you mean?...We are on our way." He hangs up, "Donnie followed Luna to a rooftop where she was ambushed by Kanja. She is fighting him now,"

April gasps, "What is it April?" "I see blood where Donnie is. It's not his blood but there is blood." Leo stands up, "Let's go!" Everyone leaves but I stop Raphael, "Was it a mistake?" I ask again as he sighs, "No it wasn't't." He says as he runs out with the others.

 **Leo's POV**

We run to the rooftop to see Donnie waiting, "Where's Luna?" Raph asks when Donnie puts to the roof next to us and see Luna using her wings to block Kanja's attacks. Kanja creates a rope out of black dust and grabs Luna with it and slams her on the ground. I see her wings which are twitching. Kanja goes up to her and turns her over so she is facing him. "LUNA!" Raph yells but Kanja makes a force field. "NO!" We watch helplessly as Kanja grabs her by the neck and lifts her up high. Luna's throat begins to glow as golden dust begins to come out of her mouth and into Kanja's. Once the golden dust is gone, he dumps Luna's lifeless body on the roof and leaves as the force field goes away. Raph runs to Luna, "Is she...dead?" Mikey asks scared as April checks her pulse. "She is alive but barely." Casey sighs, "So if Luna was telling the truth and her and Kanja are the only two Olfess alive, then how are we gonna defeat Kanja now?" He looks around when Raph sighs, "We gotta get her home." We all nod and run back home. We return home and Luna is still unconscious, she is in Donnie's lap. Donnie looks on her side and sees bruising. "That's odd. She wasn't hit at all on this side of her body, yet there is redness and bruising." He takes a blood test while all of us are waiting when he comes running out! "Guys! And April! I did a blood test on Luna and found something strange!" "What was it?" Sensai asks him. "I found mutagen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! It has come to my attention that some stories of mine, are not getting the reads that I would like them too. So I decided to stop working on some stories and continue working on some other stories. Please let me know which stories you all would want cancelled, put on hiatus, and continued on. Thanks, now on with the story!**

 **No one's POV**

Everyone stares in shock at Donnie,

"She has mutagen?" Leo asks.

"According to this blood test, yes."

"But how? She is an Olfess." Mikey asks.

"So she says" April adds in and everyone murmurs when Splinter notices his second oldest son is being quiet.

"Raphael, are you okay?"

Everyone looks at him but he doesn't notice them and gets up and leaves. Casey immediately gets up and follows Raph not listening to April telling him not to. Everyone else just sits in silence as Donnie goes to check on Luna when he jumps back a bit when he enters the doorway.

"What is it my son?"

"She moved. She was lying on her back when I left but now she is on her side. Everyone goes and sees that Luna has in fact turned herself over.

"What does that mean now?"

"It means she is healing, she just probably is tired and likes that position." Donnie explains to Leo who nods.

 **Casey's POV**

I follow Raph to a rooftop.

He sits and I sit down by him, "It's my fault. I said that it was a mistake, and she heard and she ran away. If i didn't say anything to April, then she wouldn't have ran and gotten seen by Kanja."

He says as he looks at the street, "That's where we saved her."

He points to a shop across the street. "Raph, if you feel this way. Why don't you tell her?"

"I'm scared too."

"You? Raph the tough guy is scared?" I laugh but when I see Raph not laughing, I knew I said something wrong,

"Hey Raph I am sorry."

"It is okay. I just don't know what to say."

"Well you will figure it out. For now, let's get home."

He nods and we go to the lair seeing no one but Splinter in the living room.

"Luna has awaken. She is being checked on by Donatello. Leonardo and Michaelego are with her. Casey, April has left."

I nod. Raph goes to the lab as I walk out of the lair.

 **Luna's POV**

I am sitting on the bed while Donnie checks my vitals and Leo and Mikey are standing by me.

"What do you remember Luna?"

"Leo she just woke up from a bad injury...she needs to rest."

"It is okay Donnie. I remember running away from here after I heard Raph talking and I talked to Sensai. I run back to the surface when a black dust surrounded me and I was then on a building roof when Kanja charged at me. I don't remember anything at all after that."

"It looked like Kanja had taken some gold dust that he squeezed from your mouth. What was that?"

I close my eyes and look down, "It was what he used to say that I was an Olfess."

"Who is he?"

"Shredder." Everyone looks at me.

"Why the Shredder?"

"He kidnapped Kanja and I when we were babies and raised us calling us the Olfess. He used this thing on us which made us believe that we were raised as Olfess and made us train all day. I was a better fighter but Kanja was better at stealth, so he would always be able to win when he was the one hiding. Kanja soon turned on me and blamed me for the failure of a mission Shredder sent us on so in order to get away from his wrath I ran. But he sent the Foot Clan after me, that is when I met y'all."

I look down as I can feel their eyes on me when I hear someone walking in and sees that it is Raph. "Raph."

Leo says, "Let me talk to her alone."

Donnie is about to object but Leo stops him and nods and the boys leave Raph and I alone as he shuts the lab door, "Raph…"

"No I talk. You come here and make me fall in love with you under your magic. You play your mind tricks on my mind make me want you but you didn't realize that I liked you from the start. You were so beautiful that I liked you, but you playing your tricks on me made me think that you weren't the one because if you were and if you did like me, you wouldn't have played tricks."

He leaves without saying anything and a single tear falls down my face when my eyes turn golden and a burst of energy escapes my body and makes everything around me fall backwards as I let out a silent scream. _That's it sister, lose control like you were always supposed too!_ I can hear my brother's voice in my hair. _**Kanja! Get out!**_ _Oh sister, I never will get out. As long as I am the better one, I will always be here._

Donnie comes and sees everything on the ground and I look at him with my golden eyes and he looks at me

 **Donnie's POV**

I come in the lair and see Luna sitting down and everything else on the ground or topped over. Luna looks at me as I take a step back

"Luna?"

"What?"

"Your eyes."

"Yeah so?"

"They are gold."

"Exactly. The complete opposite on what she is." A deep male voice comes out instead out my normal voice.

"What the?!"

"You think she is good? She isn't. She has the same darkness as me." Her eyes become black and she stands up but is floating.

The guys come in and see 'Luna' floating.

"Donnie what happened?!" Leo asks me

"I don't know! I walk in here and see her sitting with eyes gold!"

"Idiots. You think she didn't have it in her, to turn dark after the fight with me. Well She did."

"Who are you?!" Mikey yells

"Oh I don't think I introduced myself properly." With that black dust comes out of Luna's hands and visible black energy comes out and starts to pick things up . 'Luna' smirks as she floats higher and her wings come out and they go from a snow white color to a coal black color.

"I'm Kanja."


End file.
